disney_23xofandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie McGuire
Lizzie McGuire '''was a Disney Channel Original Series that aired on the Disney Channel. It is an American teen sitcom which first aired on January 12, 2001 and aired until February 14, 2004. A total of 65 episodes were produced and aired. Its target demographic was preteens and adolescents. The series was created by Terri Minsky. The shows creatively offbeat, mixed media format stood out from the rest of the Disney Channel's programming of the time, and in essence, became the channel's flagship and definitive show of the early 2000s. Characters Main Characters *Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff): Lizzie was a shy teenage girl, and a self-conscious middle schooler. She dealt with the same issues as normal teenagers do and eventually found a way through every obstacle. *Miranda Sanchez (Lalaine): Miranda was one of Lizzie's best friends; she, Lizzie and Gordo formed the main triumvirate. Miranda was the rebel of the three, but Lizzie was always there to watch her back. She did not appear in the last six episodes of the show, nor in The Lizzie McGuire Movie; she was said to be on vacation with her family in Mexico. *David Gordon (Adam Lamberg): Gordo was one of Lizzie's best friends, and had been since she was two days old. He usually offered sarcasm and good advice. He was portrayed as being very intelligent and always gets good grades. He was also revealed to be Jewish, as shown in one episode where he had a Bar Mitzvah. *Matt McGuire (Jake Thomas): Matt was Lizzie's younger brother. As a stock character, he was often destroying something. He has a best friend named Lanny, who did not speak on-screen. Matt was clever and wily, and had a reputation for getting into trouble. Matt and Lizzie shared a typical brother-sister relationship. They fooled around, annoyed each other, but were always there for each other at the end of each episode. He was rather intelligent and knew how to humour people. *Jo McGuire (Hallie Todd): Jo was Lizzie and Matt's mother. She cared deeply about Lizzie, but was still trying to figure out how to raise a teenager. As a result, she sometimes tended to "mess up" situations in Lizzie's life, all the while trying to help make them better. At the end of each episode, Jo and Lizzie tend to come to an understanding and portray the unfaltering love of a mother-daughter relationship. *Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine): Sam was Lizzie and Matt's father. He could be best described as a big goofy and quite clueless about raising his kids. However, he always tried his best to help Lizzie out and understand her, and was always available to lend a helping hand. Recurring Characters *Kate Sanders (Ashlie Brillault): Kate was the most popular girl in remedial help class, at Lizzie's school. Originally one of Lizzie and Miranda's best friends, Kate became popular because she got a bra after summer camp was over; as a result of her newfound popularity, Kate became Lizzie's enemy. Kate enjoyed trying to make Lizzie's life miserable, but Lizzie always managed to outsmart Kate and come out on top. *Ethan Craft (Clayton Snyder): Ethan was the boy who Lizzie, Miranda and the rest of the girls at school had a huge crush on. He did not appear to be very bright, but he was kind and friendly to everyone. In Season 1, he was portrayed as more of a bad boy or a class bully. For example, he used to force Gordo to do things against his will. *Larry Tudgeman (Kyle Downes): Larry was the school dork. He was treated like an outcast by everyone except by Lizzie and her friends. He also had been known to wear the same shirt since the second grade. *Claire Miller (Davida Williams): Claire was Kate's new best friend. She was also not very kind to Lizzie. She could sometimes even be unkind to her friends, including Kate. *Lanny Onasis (Christian Copelin): Lanny was Matt's best friend. He never spoke on-screen, but Matt seemed to have no problem communicating with him. *Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder): Melina was Matt's friend who loved getting Lanny and Matt into trouble and eventually became Matt's girlfriend. She was first introduced as Matt's enemy, but they both began to have feelings for each other. Minor Characters *"Mr. Digg" Digby Sellers (Arvie Lowe Jr.): Mr. Digg was Lizzie's cool, laid-back substitute teacher. In his lessons he often implied that he had educated celebrities like Frankie Muniz and Christina Aguilera. He befriended Lizzie's dad in one of the episodes, and dated Matt's teacher, Miss Chapman. *'Eduardo and Daniela Sanchez '(Armando Molina and Dyana Ortelli): They were Miranda's parents and appeared in a few episodes, including one in which they played a prank on Kate. *'Howard and Roberta Gordon '(Michael Mantell and Alison Martin): They were Gordo's parents, who were both psychiatrists. *'Parker Mackenzie '(Chelsea Wilson): Parker was a girl in Lizzie's class. In an episode, Gordo had a crush on her. She was a vegetarian. Parker disliked Lizzie because she sneezed on her Macaroni Art in the 2nd grade and sat on her Titanic Lunch Box in the 5th grade. *'Danny Kessler '(Byron Fox): Danny was Lizzie and Miranda's first heart-throb. He appeared in the first few episodes but was never seen again. *'Veruca Albano '(Rachel Snow): She was a nerdy girl who appeared once in Season 1 and more often in later seasons when Lizzie enters the 8th grade. *'Amy Sanders '(Haylie Duff): She was Kate's 19-year-old cousin. She acted quite a bit like a complete older version of Kate. Kate and Amy had a rocky relationship. *'Coach Kelly '(Dot Jones): She was the gym teacher at Hillridge Junior High. *'Principal Tweedy '(Phill Lewis): He was the principal of Hillridge Junior High. *'Mr. Escobar '(Daniel R. Escobar): He was a teacher at Hillridge Junior High who taught Lizzie's class in junior grade. *'''Jeremy and David: They are Sam's best friends who own a pet chimp named Fredo. Lizzie also saved one of their lives. Animated Lizzie '''Animated Lizzie '''was an animated character in the show. She represented the title character's inner thoughts, addressing the audience directly in the manner of a Greek chorus. Animated Lizzie was also voiced by series star Hilary Duff. Episodes List of Lizzie McGuire Episodes DVD Releases Film A movie based on the show, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, was released on May 2, 2003 at number two at the box office. Awards and Nominations *ALMA Awards **2002- Outstanding Children's Television Programming (Nominated) *BAFTA Awards **2002- Best International- Susan Estelle Jansen and Neal Isreal (Nominated) *Emmy Awards **2003- Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) **2004- Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *Imagen Award **2003- Best Supporting Actress in Television- Lalaine (Nominated) *Kids' Choice Awards **2002- Favorite TV Show (Won) **2002- Favorite TV Actress- Hilary Duff (Nominated) **2003- Favorite TV Show (Won) **2003- Favorite Television Actor- Adam Lamberg (Nominated) **2003- Favorite TV Actress- Hilary Duff (Nominated) **2004- Favorite TV Show (Nominated) **2004- Favorite TV Actress- Hilary Duff (Nominated) **2005- Favorite TV Show (Nominated) **2005- Favorite TV Actress- Hilary Duff (Nominated) *Kids' Choice Awards Australian **2004- Favorite Television Star- Hilary Duff (Won) *Teen Choice Awards **2003- Choice TV- Comedy (Nominated) **2003- Choice TV Actress- Comedy- Hilary Duff (Nominated) *Writers Guild of America **2002- Children's Script- Terri Minsky for the "Pilot" (Nominated) *Young Artist Awards **2002- Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)- Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Jake Thomas and Adam Lamberg (Nominated) **2002- Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Supporting Young Actress- Lalaine (Nominated) **2002- Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Leading Young Actress- Hilary Duff (Nominated) **2003- Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama): Supporting Young Actor- Jake Thomas (Nominated) **2003- Best Family Television Series (Comedy or Drama) (Nominated) **2003- Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)- Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Jake Thomas and Adam Lamberg (Nominated) **2003- Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series: Guest Starring Young Actress- Amy Castle (Won) **2004- Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama): Supporting Young Actor- Jake Thomas (Nominated) __FORCETOC__ Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Disney Channel Shows